deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Max and Chomp VS Tagiru and Gumdramon
Max and Chomp VS Tagiru and Gumdramon is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Max Taylor and his partner Chomp from Dinosaur King and Tagiru Akashi and his partner Gumdramon from Digimon Xros Wars. This page was created by Timpack and will be his eight written Death Battle. The next battle will be Khyber VS Skulker while the previous one was Smaug VS Kraken 'Description' Dinosaur King VS Digimon! These 2 might be Ash Ketchum copycats but that does not mean that they don’t know how to handle themselves in battle to death. It’s time for a Dinosaur VS Digimon death battle. 'Intro' Wiz: Ash Ketchum: the boy from Pallet Town who vowed to one day become a Pokemon master… Boomstick: ….and then proceeded to lose every freaking Pokemon league, release some of his strongest pokemon, and for some reason forget the most essential things about being a Pokemon trainer every time he travels to a new region. Seriously is this the guy that most people looked up to as a kid? I sometimes don’t get this world. Wiz: Regardless of your personal opinion of the kid Boomstick , Ash has become an anime icon throughout the years and it was only a matter of time before characters were created that tried to copy Ash’s winning formula for success. Boomstick: Of course these 2 copycats had to be paired up with a small cuddly creature that can grow bigger and smash things. ''' Wiz: Max Taylor and Chomp, The Unofficial Leaders Of The D-Team. '''Boomstick: and Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon, The Hyperactive Duo Of Team Xros Heart. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Max and Chomp' Wiz: Our world is filled with creatures much stronger than we humans could ever be. One young boy however made it his mission to travel around the world and collect as many of these creatures as possible with the help of 2 friends meanwhile evading an evil organization who wants to use the creature’s power for world domination. His name is NOT Ash Ketchum. It’s Max Taylor. Max (Has a bad dream and falls of the bed): Ouch! How did that happen? I guess I fell asleep. '' '''Boomstick: Are you sure about that Wiz? The kid sounds just like Ketchum or am I just imagining things.' Wiz: I’m sure Boomstick. Anyway, one day Max and his friends investigated a meteor crash site and instead of a space rock, they found a couple of strange stone tablets and 2 dinosaur cards. This was just the beginning of their adventure as they soon found out that a mad scientist from the future had traveled back to the past and captured several dinosaurs by turning them into cards. On the way back though, the time machine malfunctioned leaving the scientist and his minions stuck in our time. Also during the malfunction, all the dinosaur cards were scattered all around the globe. It became Max mission to find all the cards before the Alpha Gang got their hands on them once again. Boomstick: Oh my god. The creator of this show is so getting sued for ripping of both Yu-Gi-Oh and Doctor Who. I’m also convinced this show copied several elements from Pokemon regardless of what you say Wiz. I may be overreacting a bit though. Its mot as if like this show has a goofy trio of villains that constantly annoy our heroes. ' ''Max: My names Max but who are you? Ursula: The Alpha Gang Zander: Imagine your worst nightmares… Ed:…except your wide awake. '''Boomstick: ……………………It’s a Pokémon rip-off. Those goons sound just like Jessie and James. Wiz: There is a reason for that as the voice actors that played Ash and Jessie lent their voices to Max and Ursula. In fact a lot of the voice actors from the Pokemon anime who has played one-off humans and Pokemon throughout the years voices characters in Dinosaur King. Boomstick : (Groans) Sometimes I hate my job. At least there isn’t a cuddly mascot characters with power over electricity. Wiz: About that…Max partner dinosaur is the triceratops Chomp. Chomp has 2 forms. First there is his child form that he remains in for most of the series. However after acquiring The Dino Holder from his dad, who built it from the stone tablets they’d found earlier, Max learned how to make Chomp grow to his adult form which for some reasons has the ability to conduct electricity. Boomstick: You’re kidding me right? Well at least Chomp looks much cooler than Pikachu ever was. This dinosaur of power has fought and defeated several dinosaurs far stronger than him like a Tyrannosaurus rex and a Spinosaurus multiple times. Just like Chomp control electricity, those dinosaurs had power over fire and water respectively. Can someone explain to me why dinosaurs have superpowers all of a sudden? ''' Wiz: Each of the dinosaur cards represents an element. Since the tablet inside Max Dino Holder is that of electricity, he can summon Chomp due to his elemental nature. It also allows Max to use move cards. These kinds of cards contail special attacks that only specific elemental dinosaurs can use. For example, Chomp can use electricity move cards but not fire. Chomp is a very powerful dinosaur even without these move cards but with them, he becomes a force to be reckoned with. Max has a lot of move cards in his possession so Chomp has many powerful attacks ready to be unleashed. '''Boomstick: With all of these move cards, Chomp might just be a far more adept electricity user than the yellow poster boy of Pokemon. Some of these attacks puts Pikachu’s thunder to shame. The move cards that are used very often by Max are Electric Charge, which allows Chomp to absorb a lot of lightning into his body before using it to ram his opponents, and Lightning Strike, in which Chomp releases a large beam of electricity from between his horns. Wiz: Chomp is also able to ram his opponent and throw them into the air before hitting them with a large amount of electricity with Lightning Spear, jump into the air to collect lightning before slamming into an opponent with Thunder Bazooka, create a rope made of electricity that grabs onto the opponent that can be used to throw them into the air and then slam them to the ground with Plasma Anchor, hit the opponent with a string of quick horn attacks before throwing them in the air with Gatling Spark, drill any opponent to the ground with Thunder Driver, and lastly release a barrage of small thunder blasts along with one powerful beam of electricity with Final Thunder. Boomstick: It doesn’t end here however as Chomp still has one last ace up his sleeve coming in the form of another thing they copied from another more popular series which in this case is Power Rangers. It’s called the DinoTector Armor and it’s basically just a Battlizer worn by a dinosaur instead of a ranger. Wiz: The DinoTector armor was created to combat the dinosaurs that the Spectral Space Pirates used in their quest to control both time and space. These dinosaurs that wore spectral armor gave them a huge increase in both strength and defense. Just one dinosaur wearing spectral armor could defeat all of Max and his friend’s dinosaur partners as well as the Alpha Gangs all at once. The DinoTector Armor gave the heroes a fighting chance as they joined forces with the Alpha Gang to travel across time and pace to stop the pirates. Boomstick: Ignoring the ridiculous plot of the second season that ripped of most time travel stories, The DinoTector didn’t just give Chomp a boost in offense and defense though. It also gave him the ability to use a move card that was specifically designed to work with his new wardrobe. It’s called Ultimate Thunder and it definitely fits this finishing attack as when used by Max; Lightning bolts rain down from the sky around the unlucky foe with the final bolt stunning him or her. Chomp then charges at his opponent with all of his might and completely destroys them. This move is an instant win if it connects as is reverts any dinosaur it hits into their card forms. ' Wiz: It can be dodged though if the opponent is quick enough to dodge. '''Boomstick: Regardless, Chomp is a badass dinosaur with superpower but none of this would have been possible if it hadn’t been for his human partner Max. It is the kid’s job to choose the most effective move cards and direct Chomp in battle. Chomp isn’t exactly the smartest dinosaur so he needs good commands from his partner in battle. Unfortunately, Max isn’t the best partner a giant prehistoric monster could ask for. ' '''Tagiru and Gumdramon 'Intermission' 'Death Battle!' 'Results' Who are you rooting for in this battle? Max and Chomp Tagiru and Gumdramon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Timpack